


sleepless nights

by viktorcreed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcreed/pseuds/viktorcreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn't mean to lose himself in Rey the way he does, it just kind of happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint this is kind of a sequel too oh, baby. Although it’s not necessary to read that first, this is just some more shameless schmoopy smut between Rey and Finn, this time it’s in Finn's p.o.v.

Finn really should let her sleep because Rey hasn’t been home in five solar cycles and she was exhausted. And he would just let her sleep except that Rey hasn’t been home in five whole solar cycles and he misses her so much. He just wants to hold her, and watch her and feel her breathe, and know that she is alive.

Rey is so damn beautiful Finn wants to let her sleep, honest he does, but he can’t help it.

He can’t control himself around Rey, he has never been able to, and when he presses a soft kiss against her lips he stops breathing for a moment, scared he has woken her. She still sleeps peacefully and he has enough decency to feel guilty when he does it again.

When he presses his lips against her, firm and insistent, she stirs beneath him eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He should stop, he needs to stop, he’s cursing himself as he sucks her bottom lip into his mouth.

Her eyes flutter open, he can feel her lashes fanning softly against his cheekbone, and Finn has to stop this right now. He’s waking her up and it’s not right because Rey needs to sleep.

“I’m sorry.” Finn whispers pressing a kiss against her cheek. “Go back to sleep.” He licks into her mouth let’s his tongue push gently against hers before it goes deeper invading her. “I’ll stop.” And he means it, honestly he does, but he can’t make himself stop. He can’t help it when he kisses her again not when he moans into her mouth or chews on her lips or wraps a hand loosely around her neck –because that’s where he can feel her pulse and know that she’s okay.

“Go back to sleep, baby.” He murmurs hot against her ear before he takes the lobe into his mouth and sucks gently because it’s a part of her and Finn just can’t get enough of Rey.

“Well I can’t now.” She hisses or tries to, it turns into a sigh halfway through because Finn moves from her ear along her jaw up to her chin and then to her lips again, pressing hot wet open-mouthed kisses along the way. ‘ _I’m awake now_ ’ Rey wants to say but she can’t because Finn is sucking on her tongue and she’s starting to feel hot.

Finn presses himself hard into the space between her legs and Rey squirms against him sighing softly as Finn licks up the side of her neck and sucks a kiss just under her jaw.

His hands trail down her sides digging into the bottom of her shirt and pulling it off –and he stops breathing again at the sight of her because she’s just so damn amazing, and beautiful, and he can’t believe she exists—gripping her hips as she moves against him.

He presses sharp biting kisses into her chest, licks a long wet line against the space between her breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth and pinching the flesh hard between his tongue and teeth. Beneath him Rey moans and the sound is music to his hears.

The noises she makes like this, soft wet gasps and sighs, deep moans and quick pants, it’s all so sexual and it lights his blood on fire. He’s boiling from the inside out and he wonders sometimes, does she know? Does Rey have any idea what she does to him, how he _burns_ for her?

Finn pulls back slightly just enough to work a hand between Rey’s legs because he can’t stand the thought of moving any further than that. He works two fingers into her and they slide in easy because Rey is so wet, she always generates so much cum that, had Finn’s tongue not been preoccupied with licking up her chin, he would lap up because the taste of her was so intoxicating.

Rey sighs moving her hips aggressively against Finn’s hand as he works her open –works her up into a frenzy because Finn was so attentive, so affectionate, so intense, Rey found it impossible not to get drunk off of it—not that she needs to be, he gives her absolutely everything she wants, Rey doesn’t even have to ask.

Finn presses his thumb against her clit rubbing in firm slow circles as he bites into her shoulder, he has left so many marks and he didn’t mean too. He knows they will get teased for it later, off handed comments about how Rey looks like she lost a fight with a rathtar, but he can’t help himself. When it comes to Rey he always wants more. He will always want more.

She’s quivering around his fingers now and Finn wants to feel that against his cock so he pulls his fingers out, he can be so selfish when it comes to her, cringing slightly when he hears her desperate whines. Mumbles ‘ _sorry_ ’ against her lip as he kisses her and pushes inside, wet fingers reaching up to cup her breast and his tongue traces patterns into the roof of her mouth.

They moan together into each other’s mouths as Finn starts moving forcefully, too hard and too deep, Rey hisses slightly in pain. Finn presses soft kisses and licks into whatever bit of flesh he can, apologizing into her skin wanting to slow down to ease up, but it feels to good and he wants more.

Rey’s fingernails bite into the skin of his back, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to sting, and Finn knows she’s close. He wants to make her cum, wants to hear the sounds she makes and feel her _wetwet_ cunt tighten around his cock.

And when she does –when she cums hard and shaking against him—he’ll pull out and press wet sucking kisses into her, lapping up her cum, because when it comes to Rey he will always want more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
